Nickelodeon Suites Resort (Williamsburg)
Nickelodeon Suites Resort (Williamsburg) Mostly Known As Universal's Nickelodeon Suites Resort (Williamsburg) And Formerly Known As Nickelodeon Famly Suites (Williamsburg) 2003-2009. ''is a hotel at Universal Williamsburg Resort. It Opened On March 24,2003. Hotel Summary The exterior enterance of the hotel looks like the Old Former Nickelodeon Suites Resort In Orlando FL. And The Old Former Nickelodeon Studios At Universal Studios Florida. The Entrance has a long Green carpet stretching from the doors all the way to the lobby. Old Nickelodeon Show's Showing On The TV. And The Hotel Building Is Orange with tons of colorful paint. The hotel has 2,000 normal rooms and 500 suites Themed To Nicktoons such as Spongebob, Rocko's Modern Life, Invader ZIM, The Loud House, The Fairy OddParents, My Life as a Teenage Robot and Danny Phantom. The outside of the hotel features a large SpongeBob-themed pool with 5 waterslides and outdoor food stands. And Nickelodeon Themed Shuttle Bus At Outside Near The Entrance Of The Hotel The Nickeldoeon Themed Shuttle Bus Take You To City Walk Wilamsburg And The 2 Theme Park's. Universal Studios Williamsburg & Islands Of Adventure Williamsburg Area. The inside plaza of the hotel features a Food court, a Starbucks, Nicktoons Cafe Restaurant, Mini Malls ,And A Arcade That Has Ticket Redemption Prizes. And Also It Has a Nickelodeon Store. TV Guide For Nickelodeon Suits Resort (Williamsburg) # Nickelodeon Cartoon Clips. # Universal Williamsburg Resort Company Clips # Universal Music Videos. # MTV. # Nickelodeon. # NickSplat. # Nicktoons. # Nick Jr. # Comedy Central. # Disney/Pixar # CBS # WGN # Travel Channel # HLN # The Weather Channel # Cartoon Network. # The Weather Channel # Lifetime # FX # TNT # Hallmark Channel # BET # E! # VH1. # TLC # CNBC # CMT # Syfy # Bravo # MSNBC # Travel Channel # TV Land # ION # Spike # Animal Planet # Food Network # HGTV # OWN # AMC # Showtime # Showtime 2 # The Movie Channel # Hotel Information. Nickelodeon Suites Resort (Williamsburg) Indoor Food Court * McDonald's * Pizza Hut Express * KFC * Subway * Taco Bell. * Burger King * Cold Stone Creamery * Great American Cookies Nickelodeon Suites Resort Indoor Mini Mall Area '''Stores' * The Nickelodeon Store. * Aeropostale * American Eagle Outfitters * Calvin Klein * Claire's * Famous Footwear * GameStop * Justice * Spongebob Storepants (Opened: 2019) (Replaced: Toys"R"Us (Cause it's closing all 700 stores in the US)) * Gap * G by Guess * Skechers * Sunglass Hut 'Restaurants ' * Johnny Rockets (Location:Near Nicktoons Arcade.) * The Nicktoons Cafe. * TGI Fridays. * Pizza Hut. * Ihop. 'Attractions & Entertainment ' * AMC Nickelodeon Suites Resort 21 * Nicktoons Arcade (An Arcade Area.) * Build A Bear Workshop. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants characters: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs, Bikini Bottom Townsfolk(2003-present) * Dora the Explorer characters: Dora, Boots, Diego(2003 -present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, April O' Neil, Foot Solders(2012 - present) * Paw Patrol characters: Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Skye(2015 - present) * The Fairly OddParents ''characters: Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda(2003 - present) * ''Bubble Guppies characters: Molly, Gil and Bubble Puppy(2014 - present) * The Loud House characters: Lincoln Loud(2016 - present) * Rugrats ''characters: Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica(2003 - 2014) * ''The Wild Thornberrys characters: Eliza, Donnie(2003 - 2016) * Blue from Blue's Clues(2003 - 2016) * Jimmy Neutron (2001 present) * Anng from Avatar: The Last Airbender(2006 - 2014) * The Backyardagins characters: Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua(2005 - 2012) * Rocko, Heffer, and Spunky from ''Rocko's Modern Life ''(2003-present) * DOUG FUNNIE Trivia. This Is Simier To The Former Nickelodeon Suites Resort At Orlando, Florida. Slogans * Make your place the better (2003-2018) * How Many Ways can you Nickelodeon? (2018-present) Gallery You Can Add Images For Nickelodeon Suits Resort Wilamsburg. Hotel Map-TBA This Hotel Has The Same Layout As TBA. Category:Fanon Category:Hotels Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Universal Studios Williamsburg Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Hotels Category:Non-Disney Parks